Chip Pan Part 12-Captain Prince John Next Plan
Meanwhile, at the ship, Tick tock is disappointed that Captain Gutt has escaped. So he swims around the ship, hoping for him to appear on deck.) *(In the cabin, Prince John has caught a cold from all that swimming, along with a headache from bumping his head on Skull Rock. He has a blanket wrapped around him, a hot water bottle on his head, and his feet in a bucket of hot water.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: That cursed Chip Pan, making a fool out of me! (*sneezes*) (He splashes his face in the water.) Oh, my head! *(Meanwhile, a hammering sound is annoying him. Sir Hiss is hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.) *Pirate with hot water kettle: Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life! (stops singing) Your hot water, Dr. Hiss! *Bushroot/Mr. Smee: (shushes him) The poor captain has a splittng headache! We mustn't annoy him. *(As soon as Prince John pokes his head out of the door, Bushroot accidentally hits his head with the hammer, and Gutt falls back in his chair with one foot in the water bucket and the other foot out.Sir Hiss enters Prince John's room and sees him smiling goofily.) *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Well, captain, it's nice to see you smiling again! (putting the captain's other foot in the water bucket) Brings back the good old days when we were living our healthy normal lives, (He takes out a thermometer, shakes it, and puts it in Gutt's mouth.) scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, captain, why don't we put to sea again? (He takes the water kettle and pours a lot of hot water into the bucket, burning Gutt's feet.) You know, there's trouble brewing on the island---woman trouble! I wouldn't want this to go any father, but the cook told me that the first mate told him that he heard that Skunk has banished Rebecca. *(At that instant, the thermometer broke, and Prince John bumped his head against the wall, yelling. Sir Hiss fell backwards, and Gutt, really angry, grabs Sir Hiss by his neck.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: WHY YOU DODDERING IMBECILE, I---''' (realizes what Sir Hiss just said) Did you say Chip has banished Rebecca? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, captain. Yes. *Prince John/Captain Hook: But why? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: On account of Lady, captain.Rebecca tried to do an inch, she said. Rebecca's terrible jealous. *Prince John/Captain Hook: Well, well! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: That's why we ought to leave, captain. This ain't to place for a respectable pirate. *Prince John/Captain Hook: That's it, Hiss! That's it! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: I'm glad you agree, Captain. *Prince John/Captain Hook: Quick! Me coat! Me best dress coat! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, sir! *Prince John/Captain Hook: (redresses) Ah, yes! A jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: (presenting Gutt's hooks) Here you are, your Sunday set, sir. *Prince John/Captain Hook: (takes off his silver hook and puts on a gold ring) If we impress the saber-toothed squirrel, convince her that we're eager to help her set a charter course to reveal certain (puts a ruby ring on the gold hook) hiding place! *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Well, this hiding is the established main center. I'll set out courses! *(Prince John runs out the cabin, but Prince John grabs him and pokes him in the beak.) *Prince John/Captain Hook: And where do you think you are going? *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: To tell the boys we sailed in through the tide today. *Prince John/Captain Hook: (shakes his head) Uh-uh; you will go ashore, pick up Rebecca, and bring her to me. (drops Sir Hiss and yells in his face) ''UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!''' *Sir Hiss/Mr. Smee: Aye-aye, Captain! *(''Sir Hiss hops in the row boat and paddles for the shore.) Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Scenes